Tattooing effects are known that permit the insertion into a video stream of visual elements that can not be detected by the human eye, but can be recognized by a computer program, even after several manipulations of the video stream. These visual elements can also be personalized for one or several users. The disadvantage of the existing solutions is that they do not allow for detection of a fraudulent copy without employing complex techniques for the analysis of the video stream.